mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Miku Hatsune
200px |Caption = Official Artwork of Miku}} (Miku Hatsune in English) is a singing synthesizer application with a female persona, developed by Crypton Future Media. It uses Yamaha Corporation's Vocaloid 2 synthesizing technology. The name of the character comes from a fusion of the Japanese for first (初 hatsu), sound (音 ne) and future (ミク Miku) sounds like a nanori reading of future, 未来, normally read as "mirai", referring to her position as the first of Crypton's "Character Vocal Series". Her name spells out in English the first sound from the future. In M.U.G.E.N, has been made by various creators. She is also a W.I.P. of El Josho & Toupou. Yu-Toharu's Version This version of Miku was created by Yu-Toharu, and her effects are a mixture of effects from the games Guilty Gear and Melty Blood. She has many advantages (such as the'' Chance Make and ''Recoil Guard, which allows her to pass through the enemy's attacks without damage), but has a disadvantage, since when she guards normally, her Guard bar decreases (except when she uses Recoil Guard), but it recovers automatically and if it is empty, Miku is stunned. She can use certain "callouts" (the player can choose the voice before the match), such as FIRST ATTACK when she lands the first hit, NICE when she chains 10 hits or more and DANGER '''when her health reaches a certain point. In more of her power bar, she must have Music Orbs for use her hypers, the player can obtain Music Orbs by pressing . If Miku has used a lot of attacks or Eat Leek, a pink energy can appear and unlock some moves (such as Energy Blast, Blood Heat and her Instant Kill). She is infamous because of her flawless and cheap AI (which is harder than Super Mario for example), and her special palettes are more worse. She will juggles the player in the air then spam Leekryuken and Jump Kick in air following thank to the Roman Cancel ''(if she has the power), quickly counter-attack without leaving time for the player to act, sometimes spams the ''Leek Rocket move, forcing foes to stay in a corner and try to stun the player for then use her Instant Kill Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru. She use often Cinderella Romance when a new round start if her power bar is full, which is quite annoying, especially if the move does absolutely nothing. If she wins the match, her AI will automatically make appears the red aura, if she has Attack+/Defence+. She has a special win pose when she wins a 2vs2 round with Ronald McDonald as her partner, she imitates the win pose of Ronald and she also has an special intro against Kung Fu Man and his edits where she breaks a board in the same way as KFM. She also possesses other special intros with very many characters (Lyndis, Yoko Littner, Mr. Incredible and herself for example). '''Stats *Life: 1000 *Attack: 100 *Power: 3000 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Can be hold if is hold|}} ||}} | |}} | |}} | |}} | |}} ||}} ||}} ||}} ||}} | |}} ] + ||}} ||}} + |Decreases power|}} + |Requires Attack+/Defense+ Uses 1000 power in Golden Miku mode|}} + | Hold or chains hits until "OK" appears for be used again|}} + |During an attack Uses 1500 power or less if used in the right time during some specials|}} + |Requires Attack+/Defense+ for Blood Heat Decreases power|}} 'Hypers' |Uses 1000 power Requires 1 music orb| }} |Requires Heat or Blood Heat and 4 music orb|}} |Uses 2000 power Requires 2 music orb| }} | Uses 3000 power Requires 3 music orb Hurt also the partner| }} |Uses 3000 power Requires 3 music orb|}} | Requires Blood Heat and 5 music orb Success only with Ex-Shield|}} then | Requires Attack+/Defense+ and 5 music orbs Decreases power, decreases life if 0 power|}} 'Palette Gallery' File:YTMiku_Palette1.png File:YTMiku_Palette2.png File:YTMiku_Palette3.png File:YTMiku_Palette4.png File:YTMiku_Palette5.png File:YTMiku_Palette6.png File:YTMiku_Palette7.png File:YTMiku_Palette8.png File:YTMiku_Palette9.png File:YTMiku_Palette10.png File:YTMiku_Palette11.png File:YTMiku_Palette12.png 'Dark Miku' + This version of Miku is black haired with darker skin. Her particularity is that her power bar is unlimited (but still need Music Orbs to use her hypers). Because of her special ability, Leekryuken + Jump Kick + Roman Cancel following can become an infinite attack. Her AI can spam Cinderella Romance. 'Golden Miku' + This version of Miku is entirely made of gold and is cheap if controlled by AI. Her life restores slowly, she is faster, her guard bar doesn't decrease, can use "Blocking", she no longer needs Music Orbs to use her hypers, she can always use specials that require Attack+/Defence+ (moreover, she can always switch to Blood Heat) and is temporarily assisted by Beat (a robot bird from Megaman). She also has the ability to completely restore her lifebar if necessary, and even to ressurect herself. P415's Version This version of Miku was made by P415, the sprites are from the software MikuMikuDance, specifically the default Miku model included with the software. Hyperhiroro's Version The sprites of this version of Miku by Hyperhiroro are from the game Mikuman X (a parody of Megaman X). She is not great. deretun's Versions Deretun has made two versions of Miku. The "Regular" version, which uses her common looks and is more lighthearted, and the "Append" version, which uses her secondary looks and is more serious. Both versions use 3D rendered sprites from MMD, using Lat's model for the regular version and Tda's model for the Append version respectively. Ouchi's Version This version of Hatsune Miku has been made by Ouchi. Kung Fu Miku A sprite edit of Kung Fu Man with Hatsune Miku sprites. A fairly easy AI good for most players. Stinger's Version This version of Miku called D4miku has ugly sprites, weird voicepack and her moves are also weird, but otherwise is balanced and well coded. GarfieldMasterX's Friendly Miku This version is a edit of Yu Toharu's version, using the third palette. Most important change is the fact that her attacks deal no damage. In fact they actually slightly heal her opponent and the drop in defence. She can be used to make your opponent harder, if you keep her in your team. Trivia *The OHKO move "Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru" is one of the longest attacks in M.U.G.E.N history, along with the move "Mario Kart" of Hanyou's SuperMario64, lasting 1 minute and 15 seconds. *Yu Toharu's Miku is one of the most CPU-intensive characters available for M.U.G.E.N, totalling in at 91 MB. Because of this, loading times on certain computers are significantly longer and lag during fights is also present when she and her opponent herself are out of the screen. *Hatsune Miku is an assist for Donalddesu's Ronald McDonald and peg's Kaito. Videos Miku Hatsune (by Yu-Toharu) VS Luka Megurine M.U.G.E.N Hatsune Miku VS Duck King Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Vocaloid Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:2000's Characters Category:Fire Element Users Category:Ice Element Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Strikers es:Hatsune Mikufr:Miku Hatsune